Secret of Flower Chapter One
by XxLightWendy
Summary: Tohru finally got accepted to Tokyo University, when everything starts to fall apart that is. She is in the same class with Yuki and Akito Sohma! Akito decided to toy with Tohru until one day. One of her teacher Tamaki-sensei (an old childhood friend) confessed to her, but Akito gets jealous of his teacher! What will happen? Will Tohru finally go out with him and will Akito try and


**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Fruits Basket or any of the characters! Also in this story, there will be no zodiac stuff. FORGIVE ME Dx**

**Summary: Tohru finally got accepted to Tokyo University, when everything starts to fall apart that is. She is in the same class with Yuki and Akito Sohma! Akito decided to toy with Tohru until one day. One of her teacher Tamaki-sensei (an old childhood friend) confessed to her, but Akito gets jealous of his teacher! What will happen? Will Tohru finally go out with him and will Akito try and break her heart by dating some other girl in their class? Stay tuned.**

**Parings: Akito(male)xTohru**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**'Beep! Beep!'** Tohru slowly got up then turned off the alarm clock. "E-eh?! I-I'm late!" She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, etc. "Good-bye, mom. Wish me a best of luck on my first day of university!" She smiled softly at the picture of her mother smiling.

**~Two years ago~**

"Tohru! Congratulations on graduating!" Tohru turned around and smiled softly at her two best friends. "Thank you and congratulations for the both of you!" Uo and Hana smiled then hugged her. "Make sure you do well in Tokyo University." A tear rolled down to Tohru's cheek. "I-I will...!"

**~Present~**

When Tohru turned, she bumped into someone and fell to the cold marbled floor. "O-ow... Oh!" She grabbed her stuff as the man did the same. "I-I am so sorry!" She bowed to the man. "Honda-san?" Her eyes widened, she knew whose voice that belongs to. She lifted her head to see him. "Y-Yuki-san?! Oh, I am very sorry for bumping into you!" Yuki began to chuckle as she blushed deep red. Is this a coincidence? Or was this fate? "Honda-san, there is no need to apologize."

"B-but it is! I should have slowed down!" Yuki gently placed his pale hands on her shoulder. "It's alright, Honda-san." She blushed even more and nodded. Suddenly the door opened quickly causing the brunette girl to squeak, but not too loud.

**~Yuki's P.O.V.~**

I turned my head to the person and saw Akito standing by the door. Honda-san was surprised and stared at Akito. "Well, well. Yuki, you are a bit too late." Fear... I really hate that feeling. Akito gazed over to Honda-san. I did the same thing as well.

She was wearing a flowery skirt up to her thighs while she was wearing a pink frilly blouse tucked in under her skirt. A piece of her hair was tied to the side of her head. Oh, how beautiful she was. Akito grinned at her. That mischive grin of his... What does he have in store for us? Soon the second bell rang. The three of us entered the classroom and took our seats. This has to be a coincidence, the three of us in the same class?

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

They all sat quietly for the teacher to come. Tohru was sitting in the middle beside the Sohma's. She began to feel nervous when Akito narrowed his eyes at the girl, he saw her playing at the hem of her skirt, nervously. _'What is she nervous about?'_ Akito thought to himself. Yuki was staring out the window, like he usually does.

**~Akito's P.O.V.~**

The teacher is late, but what do I care? Tohru Honda... How does this ugly girl gets the hold of the Sohma's? Oh, how it irritates me to see this girl's disgusting face. The teacher came inside and apologized for being late. He called out names from the agenda. "Tohru Honda?" I saw his eyes widened in surprised and stared at the girl that was sitting next to me and Yuki.

"I-I'm here!" She smiled at the teacher as he nodded. "Now, why don't we introduce to ourselves. So we can get to know one another. I will start first then, I will pick one of you then you will have to stand up and introduce yourself to the whole class. Let's start, shall we?" I stayed quiet as everyone nodded.

"First of all as you can see that I am your sensei at this university. My name is Tamaki Inoue, this is my third year of teaching and I really do not know if I would be allowed to tell students my age, but to be honest next year I will be quitting as a teacher.

**~Tamaki's P.O.V~**

I have to say a lot of girls kept telling me to stay, but there was one girl that stared at me with such sad eyes, that girl... She is Tohru Honda, the same girl that I met when we were children's. "Tamaki-sensei, are you married?" One of the girl with blond hair asked so I snapped out of the daydream and answered back with a smile. "Well, I did promise the person, I liked to marry her when we grow up. I have to say that she is three years younger than I when we met. Now then, Yuki Sohma. You are next."

Yuki stood up and faced the class. "My name is Yuki Sohma. I came here to learn about nature and maybe become an artist." I could not believe my eyes. One moment all my female students were telling me to stay and now they are all fan girling about Yuki, well except for Tohru that it. I thought to mself that this year will be very interesting. He sat back down and stared outside the window.

**~20 minutes later~**

Every single female in this class began to talk about Tohru and how she is lucky o sit beside the two Sohma's and how plain she is. I snapped back to reality when the bell had gone. "Well class. Please hand in the assignment that I gave you and hand it in on Monday, I will not accept it if it is handed in on the day after."

Everyone groaned except for Tohru, Yuki and Akito. Everyone grabbed their stuff and left for their next class. I saw that Tohru was the only person that was last to stay. The door was already closed as I walked up to her. "Tohru." I chuckled at her surprised, yet adorable face. "I-is something the matter, Tamaki-sensei?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
